Kenzo Kinzoku
Kenzo Kinzoku is the shipwright for The Soul Pirates Apperance Kenzo is a normal body type. He has Black hair and a beard with a soul patch. He perfers wearing dress cloths.He is a white male about 6ft tall. Personality Kenzo has a very standard personality. Nothing really stands out with it. He is never overly happy or man. He takes his work seriously and when he says he will get a job done he will. Relationships The Kenzo Crew All though never mentioned Kenzo belonged to a crew of shipwrights. He was lead in his crew. It was treated as a job. Him and the crew would occassionaly go out to get a drink but they were never really close. They all seemed to get along well though because they all loved building and repairing ships. It is now know that the Kenzo crew was a MARINE shipwrite crew. The Soul Pirates Kenzo seemed to have has a very good relationship with shadow. After Kenzo betrayed The Soul Pirates his past was clarified. A pirate crew was after his MARINE shipwright crew and that is when Shadow saved him. In return Kenzo created The Shadow Dragon to get close to the soul pirates with no suspicions. He really was a great shipwright so the ship was made great. Although he installed a self destruct system to eleminate the soul pirates when ordered. Enemies Kenzo revealed himself to be a MARINE captain at the start of the 5th chapter when he tried to cause The Shadow Dragon to self destruct. Kenzo is now considered an enemie of the soul Pirates. Abilities and Powers Crafting Skills Kenzo has the craftins skills of a true geniouse. Kenzo is one of the most well known Shipwrights where he comes from. He has been building model ships since he was little and started building real ships not too far off. He has the abilitie to make a true great ship from things other ship wrights would consiter junk. Hand to Hand Combat Kenzo really has nothing to brag about. Being a ship wright where pirates come in a lot he had to learn to fight. He is quite skilled in hand to hand combat. He has a black belt. But compared to big pirates like the Soul Pirates he is not very strong He may actually be more skilled then revealed as he is a MARINE captain. History Chapter 3: Four No More In an untold part of chapter 3 Kenzo and his crew were attacked by another shipwright crew. Shadow was out training and decided to interfear. The other crew was no match for shadow. Kenzo was so amazed that he knew he had to repay shadow. So shadow asked him to build him a ship and become his ship wright. Kenzo spent the next three years building the shadow dragon. After it was complete he had shadow go gather the means of making it run. At this point he is making the last preporations to take the shadow dragon to shadow and reveal his spot as the next crew member to the soul pirates. Chapter 4: collapse Kenzo brought the Shadow Dragon to shadow giving them their new ship. At the execution of D. Yasu Kenzo was supose to prep the torpedos but failed to. After that shadow took over and told kenzo to leave his sight. Major Battles Kenzo Crew vs. Unamed Shipwright crew Kenzo & MARINES vs. The Soul Pirates 1st attempt Trivia *Kenzo is the 4th male to join the soul pirates but 2nd in time aspect to join. *Kenzo is the first person to betray his pirate crew *Kenzo is a MARINE captain who was undercover as a member of the soul pirates. Related Articles *The Soul Pirates *Shadow *Kay *Sophie *Ren *Kagura *Alice *Juliet *Kisa *Af-Ro Pirates *MARINES